1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improved soft magnetic iron-cobalt-based alloys, more particularly to improvements to such alloys with a cobalt content of 10 percent by weight (% by weight) to 22% by weight, to methods for the production of such improved alloys, to methods for the production of finished and semi-finished products from these alloys, and to products containing such alloys, in particular magnetic components for actuator systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Soft magnetic iron-cobalt-based alloys have a high saturation magnetisation and can therefore be used in the design of actuator systems with high power and/or a small overall volume. Solenoid valves, for example solenoid valves for fuel injection in internal combustion engines, are a typical application of such alloys.
Certain soft magnetic iron-cobalt-based alloys with a cobalt content of 10% by weight to 22% by weight are, for example, known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,790. However, when using these alloys in high-speed actuators, switching frequency can be limited by the eddy currents which are generated. Improvements in the strength of the magnet cores are also desirable in high-frequency actuator systems designed for continuous duty.